LOVE TRAIN
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Seigaku is having a  festival that involved cosplay  and  inviting all the other school like Fudomine, Hyotei, Josei Shonan, and Rikkaidai.What would happen if some of start having feeling  for sweet Sakuno, and what some the Seigaku migth have feeling.
1. Chapter 1

LOVE TRAIN  
>CHAPTER 1<p>

Sakuno was walking to her class when she was suddenly hug by her best friend Tomoka.

"Tomoka chan !" Tomoka was jumping up and down. Sakuno wonder what could have her ffriend so excited.  
>"This year we are hosting a school festival and all the are invited."<p>

"Really!" Sakuno was surprise.

"That not all it will be going on for a whole week and each week will be a cosplay theme!"said Tomoka.

"When will all of this start?" Sakuno asked.

"Ummm Monday."

" Wait! Ain't today Friday how is all of this going to happened that fast."

" Sakuno if you notice we haven't been doing that much class work cause everyone been busy setting up thing. Tomoka explain.

"Oh yea before I forget Monday cosplay theme is : Naughty School Girl !"

"HUH!" Sakuno face was bright red.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was still out of it thinking about the cosplay theme. She end up tripping down some stair lucky a pair of strong arms caught her.<p>

"Fuji sempia !" Sakuno look up and Fuji.

" Hi there Sa - chan."

Sakuno was walking with Fuji to the tennis field until she felt a pair of strong arm around her cutting her air supply.

"Sa - chan !" Eiji was hugging the life out of Sakuno .

" Eiji get off of Sakuno." Oishi said.

" Awwe I don't want too." Eiji pouted.

" You better let go I think I see Tezuka coming ." Fuji said.

" I'm not falling for it this time Fuji ." Eiji held on tighter to Sakuno.

Tezuka show up behind Eiji "Since you won't listen to Fuji maybe you'll listen to him after you run 20 laps around the courts." Eiji turn around and paled.

"Gotta go!"Eiji ran and start doing his laps.

"Thank you Tezuka sempia."She smile up at him.

"So Sa - chan have you heard of the festival." Fuji said Sakuno think about the theme again which cause her face to go red.

" Sakuno are you ok." Tezuka went over to Sakuno to see she was ok.

"Well it look like are buchou is in love." Fuji said which earn a glare from Tezuka.

"She propably red because the cosplay theme for the festival .Everyone look and saw Momo went Ryoma behind him.

"What is it than?" Oishi said

Momo grinned." Naughty School Girl!"|

Oishi was blushing red Tezuka was glasses shine, and Fuji was smiling thinking of uncensored thing he could do to Sakuno.

"Saa I can't wait to see Sakuno Naughty School outfit." Fuji said which earn another glare from Tezuka.

"W -w - who would come up with something like that. " Oishi was still blushing.

" I don't know but I hope Ann chan come." Which earn a him a lot of stare.

"I - I-I mean b- b -because I haven't seen her in a while." Momo tried to cover what he said before.

" Sakuno chan don't worry you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Oishi tried to reassure her.

"Thank Oishi sempia but I don't think it will be that easy." Knowing Tomoka - chan Sakuno thought.

* * *

><p>"Wow the school really have out done there self. " Eiji and the rest of the team was sitting down eating<p>

" Well it look like Seigaku is trying to out do us."They all turn and saw Hyotei.

"But they never will right Kabaji."

"Usu."

"H - Hyotei what they doing here!"Momo said

"We were invited." Gakuto said.

" Fuji - sempi." They saw someone quickly ran behind Fuji.

"Sa - chan why are you hiding behind me." Fuji asked

" Because the outfit I got on is embarrassing." Sakuno clung to Fuji shirt.

"Ne Sa-chan the outfit can't be that embarrassing." Eiji said.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Tomoka shouted. She had on a short collar button down shirt that show her stomach. With a mini short plaid black skirt with white knee high stocking and high heel shoes. This made some the guys blush.

"Tomoka - chan I'm not show myself. " Sakuno held on tighter to Fuji.

" Oh yes you are showing off my hard work that I put." Tomoka than march behind Fuji and snatch Sakuno. Now everyone who saw Sakuno was either blushing are had a bloody nose and faint like Chotaro. Sakuno had on purple, pink and white plaid collar button shirt that was open in the front that some of her breast letting everyone know she wasn't small. A pink tie with a purple and black plaid short mini skirt with white knee how stocking and high heel shoes.

"Wow she cute." Gakuto said and regret it when the whole Seiguka was glaring at him.

" Yo Gakuto you need start watching what you say." Ryo told him.

" But you got to admit it she cute." Gakuto said again.

" Hey Gakuto you are not aloud to call to her that the only people that aloud to call Sakuno cute is Seiguka.!" Eiji pointed at Gakuto.

" Hey if I want to call her cute I can." Gakuto said back.

" NO YOU CAN'T!"

" YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

" YES I CAN!"

"Ore - sama command you two to stop this annoy argument. Now to the pretty miss in fr- where she go." This brought everyone attention.

"While everyone was watching those two arguing." she pointed at Gakuto and Eiji "Fuji whisper something in Sakuno ear than they left." Tomoka explain.

" Oh" Momo

" NO!" Eiji

'_This not good not good at all knowing Fuji he might do something to her innocent mind.' Tezuka though_

"Listen team I want everyone to go - "

"Don't worry Sa-chan your Eiji- sempia will find you!" Tezuka was rudely cut by Eiji.

"Ummm Eiji - sempia don't you mean your ochibi will come and save you." Momo said to him.

"Oh yea right ." Eiji scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

_' I was right he does.' Oishi thought._

" Don't worry Tezuka as you my long time rival Ore - sama will find her out of the kindess of my heart." As Atobe said that both Gakuto and Ryo cough at the kindness of my heart part.

_' You just doing because your interest in her.'Oshitari thought._

" Oh no your not we will find our precious Sa - chan right Momo!" Eiji said._  
><em>

"Right because she Echizen girlfriend right Echizen. " Momo said and Ryoma glare at him. _  
><em>

"What happen." Chotaro woke up.

"You fainted when you saw that cute girl." Ryo told him.

"Ok but where is she?" Chotaro asked.

"She been kidnapped." As soon those word flew out of Ryo mouth Chotaro toke of.

" Wait!" Ryo called but Chotaro was already out of sight.

_' Damn why he could like for a girl but not at practice.'_ Ryo than sigh _' Why do I have this strange fell that that girl is going call a lots of chaos._

To Be Continues . . . . .

_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE TRAIN  
>CHAPTER 1<p>

Sakuno was walking to her class when she was suddenly hug by her best friend Tomoka.

"Tomoka chan !" Tomoka was jumping up and down. Sakuno wonder what could have her ffriend so excited.  
>"This year we are hosting a school festival and all the are invited."<p>

"Really!" Sakuno was surprise.

"That not all it will be going on for a whole week and each week will be a cosplay theme!"said Tomoka.

"When will all of this start?" Sakuno asked.

"Ummm Monday."

" Wait! Ain't today Friday how is all of this going to happened that fast."

" Sakuno if you notice we haven't been doing that much class work cause everyone been busy setting up thing. Tomoka explain.

"Oh yea before I forget Monday cosplay theme is : Naughty School Girl !"

"HUH!" Sakuno face was bright red.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was still out of it thinking about the cosplay theme. She end up tripping down some stair lucky a pair of strong arms caught her.<p>

"Fuji sempia !" Sakuno look up and Fuji.

" Hi there Sa - chan."

Sakuno was walking with Fuji to the tennis field until she felt a pair of strong arm around her cutting her air supply.

"Sa - chan !" Eiji was hugging the life out of Sakuno .

" Eiji get off of Sakuno." Oishi said.

" Awwe I don't want too." Eiji pouted.

" You better let go I think I see Tezuka coming ." Fuji said.

" I'm not falling for it this time Fuji ." Eiji held on tighter to Sakuno.

Tezuka show up behind Eiji "Since you won't listen to Fuji maybe you'll listen to him after you run 20 laps around the courts." Eiji turn around and paled.

"Gotta go!"Eiji ran and start doing his laps.

"Thank you Tezuka sempia."She smile up at him.

"So Sa - chan have you heard of the festival." Fuji said Sakuno think about the theme again which cause her face to go red.

" Sakuno are you ok." Tezuka went over to Sakuno to see she was ok.

"Well it look like are buchou is in love." Fuji said which earn a glare from Tezuka.

"She propably red because the cosplay theme for the festival .Everyone look and saw Momo went Ryoma behind him.

"What is it than?" Oishi said

Momo grinned." Naughty School Girl!"|

Oishi was blushing red Tezuka was glasses shine, and Fuji was smiling thinking of uncensored thing he could do to Sakuno.

"Saa I can't wait to see Sakuno Naughty School outfit." Fuji said which earn another glare from Tezuka.

"W -w - who would come up with something like that. " Oishi was still blushing.

" I don't know but I hope Ann chan come." Which earn a him a lot of stare.

"I - I-I mean b- b -because I haven't seen her in a while." Momo tried to cover what he said before.

" Sakuno chan don't worry you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Oishi tried to reassure her.

"Thank Oishi sempia but I don't think it will be that easy." Knowing Tomoka - chan Sakuno thought.

* * *

><p>"Wow the school really have out done there self. " Eiji and the rest of the team was sitting down eating<p>

" Well it look like Seigaku is trying to out do us."They all turn and saw Hyotei.

"But they never will right Kabaji."

"Usu."

"H - Hyotei what they doing here!"Momo said

"We were invited." Gakuto said.

" Fuji - sempi." They saw someone quickly ran behind Fuji.

"Sa - chan why are you hiding behind me." Fuji asked

" Because the outfit I got on is embarrassing." Sakuno clung to Fuji shirt.

"Ne Sa-chan the outfit can't be that embarrassing." Eiji said.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Tomoka shouted. She had on a short collar button down shirt that show her stomach. With a mini short plaid black skirt with white knee high stocking and high heel shoes. This made some the guys blush.

"Tomoka - chan I'm not show myself. " Sakuno held on tighter to Fuji.

" Oh yes you are showing off my hard work that I put." Tomoka than march behind Fuji and snatch Sakuno. Now everyone who saw Sakuno was either blushing are had a bloody nose and faint like Chotaro. Sakuno had on purple, pink and white plaid collar button shirt that was open in the front that some of her breast letting everyone know she wasn't small. A pink tie with a purple and black plaid short mini skirt with white knee how stocking and high heel shoes.

"Wow she cute." Gakuto said and regret it when the whole Seiguka was glaring at him.

" Yo Gakuto you need start watching what you say." Ryo told him.

" But you got to admit it she cute." Gakuto said again.

" Hey Gakuto you are not aloud to call to her that the only people that aloud to call Sakuno cute is Seiguka.!" Eiji pointed at Gakuto.

" Hey if I want to call her cute I can." Gakuto said back.

" NO YOU CAN'T!"

" YES I CAN!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

" YES I CAN!"

"Ore - sama command you two to stop this annoy argument. Now to the pretty miss in fr- where she go." This brought everyone attention.

"While everyone was watching those two arguing." she pointed at Gakuto and Eiji "Fuji whisper something in Sakuno ear than they left." Tomoka explain.

" Oh" Momo

" NO!" Eiji

'_This not good not good at all knowing Fuji he might do something to her innocent mind.' Tezuka though_

"Listen team I want everyone to go - "

"Don't worry Sa-chan your Eiji- sempia will find you!" Tezuka was rudely cut by Eiji.

"Ummm Eiji - sempia don't you mean your ochibi will come and save you." Momo said to him.

"Oh yea right ." Eiji scratch the back of his head sheepishly.

_' I was right he does.' Oishi thought._

" Don't worry Tezuka as you my long time rival Ore - sama will find her out of the kindess of my heart." As Atobe said that both Gakuto and Ryo cough at the kindness of my heart part.

_' You just doing because your interest in her.'Oshitari thought._

" Oh no your not we will find our precious Sa - chan right Momo!" Eiji said._  
><em>

"Right because she Echizen girlfriend right Echizen. " Momo said and Ryoma glare at him. _  
><em>

"What happen." Chotaro woke up.

"You fainted when you saw that cute girl." Ryo told him.

"Ok but where is she?" Chotaro asked.

"She been kidnapped." As soon those word flew out of Ryo mouth Chotaro toke of.

" Wait!" Ryo called but Chotaro was already out of sight.

_' Damn why he could like for a girl but not at practice.'_ Ryo than sigh _' Why do I have this strange fell that that girl is going call a lots of chaos._

To Be Continues . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR KEEP EVERYONE WIATING I BEEN WATCHING AND READING SHANAM KING<br>BUT IM BACK SO LET START.  
><strong>

CHAPTER 2

Sakuno was still running form the embrassament she just call on her self.  
><em>' Stupid Sakuno stupid stupid.' <em>Sakuno was still running wasn't paying attention when she bump into someone.

"Ano Im so sorry." Sakuno said but was shock when she found who she bump into. Staring down at her was Rikkiadai ace so called devil Kirihara Akaya and a grinning Mari Bunta.

Only two word was going in Sakuno head._ ' Oh shit.'_

* * *

><p>" Sakuno - chan SAKUNO -CHAN !" Eiji was running screaming.<p>

"Eiji stop screaming out her name that not going to help you find her." Oishi told him.

" I know but I can't help it I getting this strange felling that she around some other guy and don,t like it." Eiji said facing the ground.

"Hey Eiji is it possiable that you might have a crush on Ryuzaki?" Oishi asked. Eiji head shot up with a blush on his cheeks.

"N-n-no w-way Sakuno chan like ochibi rember I support the Sakuno chan and ochibi." Eiji said grinning sheepishly but forceful.

" Eiji stop lieing and tell me the truth.!" Oishi said in a starn voice that shock Eiji a little before he sight deciding to tell the truth.

" Yes ,yes I do." Eiji said looking at Oishi.

"I knew it so for how long." Oishi back to his normal self.

Eiji turn his head to the side with the blush still on his cheek."Two year. " he mutter out.

"Oh how cute Eiji have a crush on litte Ryuz- wait a minute." Oishi stop what he was saying.

" What?" Eiji look confuse at Oishi.

"So you had crush Ryuzaki before Echizen came here why didn't you confess eariler."Oishi asked him.

" Because that that was the the when he arrive." Eiji bang was covering his face.

**FLASHBACK**

_Eiji was running around loking for Sakuno today was the day he was giong to confess his feeling to her he was determine to. He was walking outside and and saw a hold bunch of girl crowded around the tennis feild._

"_They must be here because of Fuji or Tezuka oh well now were is Ryzukai oh there she is." As Eiji was walking he here some of girl talking._

"OHHH he is cute. " Fangirl number 1

"HE SO HOT!" Fangirl number 2

"Soooooo cool." Fangirl 3

As Eiji got closer he saw someone he nver seen before the kid was wearing a cap holding a tennis racket .

"Ne Sakuno-chan who that?" Eiji asked.

"That is Echizen Ryoma isn't he cool Eiji sempia!" Tomoka said. Eiji didn't say anything was to busy staring at Sakuno who had that look that Eiji didn't like it wasn't one of those crazy fangirl look it was one those first-love love and the bad thing of about it was it was at somebody else.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So after that I decide if it make Sakuno happy I will support it ." Eiji said

"So that was what happend." Oishi said feeeling bad for his partner.

"Well Eiji if it make you feel better lately it dosen't seeem that Sakuno hasn't been hanging around himm like she use too." Oishi said hoping it will make Eiji feel better.

" Really!" Eiji said getting back a little of hope again.

"Yeah she just might be getting over to him."

"Maybe but what if she isn't?"

"wELL FIGTH FOR DON'T LET HIM TAKE HER AWAY FROM YOU BE HER KNIGTH AND SHINING ARMER AND SAVE HER FROM THE CASTLE THAN LIVE HAPPPY EVER AFTER!" Oishi had fire in his eyes. Eiji was taken back by his friend word was thinking that maybe Oishi been reading way to many fairytale.

"You know what Oishi Iwill I take back my princess!"Eiji now had some determine to win her.

"It seem that you finalliy decided to fight for Eiji but I won't make it easy for you."Avoice saidthey turn around and saw.

"FUJI!"

* * *

><p>Sakuno was walking around with Akaya and Bunta after some time with them Sakuno find that they are actually nice people. Akaya even brought her some icecream.<p>

"Thank you Kirihara - sempia."

"Ne it alright Sakun chan plus bcall me Akaya." Akaya grined at her.

"Are you sure it dosen't feel right."

"It alright Sa-chan plus when when you mcallus like that it make us feel old." Bunta reasure her.

"Alright than if you say so." Sakuno then continues eating her ice and got some on her cheek which Bunta saw .

"Sa-chan youm have some ice crem on your cheek ."

"Really!"

"Don't worry I' get it." Bunta than bent down and lick it off her cheek. This both made Sakuno blush and Akaya jealous as hell.

"There it all gone." Bunta was smiling happy not noticeing the the glare that Akaya was givig him.

"Ummm Bunta- sempia did-"  
>"YOU HAVE TO DO THAT!" A piss off Akaya finished Sakuno sentence.<p>

"Why yes,yes I did." Bunta answer.

"Why you -" Akaya was about to kill Bunta until a voice stop him.

"There you are Sakuno come on let go it getting late ." Tomoka said grabbing Sakuno walk away.

"Well that was weird and the the day ended so shorltly I didn't get to spend that much time with Sa-chan." Bunta pouted.

"I should be the one pouting I didn't have a chane alone with her while you on the other hand lick her cheek." Akaya was glareing again at Bunta.

" I couldn't help it I love sweet . . . . and Sa-chan."Bunta said than started running for his life as Akaya was chaseing him.

* * *

><p>While Tomoka and Sakuno was walking home Sakuno star thing what tomorrow theme is.<p>

"Ne Tomoka chan what is tomorrow theme." Sakuno asked

"Don't worry Sakuno it not that embrassaing as this one."Tomoka told her

"Good so what is it?"

"Sexy Ainme Girl!"

"HHHHHHHUUUUHHHHH!" Sakuno once again was blushin red. Wonder what the regular reaction will be and more boy boys will appear so stay tune for more LOVE TRAIN!

**To be Continues . . . .**


End file.
